


Just Give Me The Keys | La camera oscura

by Lizah17



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season 3, Sexuality, Slice of Life, Smut, What-If, bcause these two are so underrated, what if Jonathan made love to Nancy in the dark room?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizah17/pseuds/Lizah17
Summary: S03E03“Just … give me the keys” Nancy whispers and extends her hand waiting for an answer. They make eye contact and Jonathan looks her deep in the eyes, then shakes his head, smirking with a hint of mild resignation.“You’re relentless, you know that?” but doesn’t move, arms propped on the countertop.This is how they nearly get caught doing it in the dark room during working hours.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Just Give Me The Keys | La camera oscura

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure you all remember very well the dark room scene in mid season 3 before Jonathan and Nancy head out to Mrs. Driscoll’s (again). 
> 
> This is an alternate version where they nearly get caught doing it in the dark room.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic ever so please comment or leave a kudo if you liked it :)
> 
> NB: English is not my first language so please excuse me if there are some errors.

“Just … give me the keys” Nancy whispers and extends her hand waiting for an answer. They make eye contact and Jonathan looks her deep in the eyes, then shakes his head, smirking with a hint of mild resignation. 

“You’re relentless, you know that?” but doesn’t move, arms propped on the countertop. 

“So?”she urges, ignoring his statement, her hand mere inches from his face, so close that he could smell the clean flowery scent of the soap she uses. 

Just by slightly inching forward, he bowes his head and chastily kisses a spot in the middle of her palm. And just like he inhaled her scent, he exhales it all at once, in one big, calm breath, lingering with his lips on the soft and sensitive skin. 

He can almost sense the spark of tingles that his kiss gives her. And the atmosphere subtly changes. 

They lock gazes, his kinda calm, hers totally absorbed by the simple gesture of a kiss. 

She shifts lightly her hand and goes to caress his chin, then his left cheek, bringing her fingers to scratch the hair at the base of his neck. 

His hair is shorter now. It looks good on him. She grabs some longer strands between her fingers and gives him pleasure by petting his hair. 

“What do I get in return?” Jonathan says in a whisper, his voice tantalizing and unconsciously so attractive. 

“Well, what would you like?” she challenges him with a knowing smile, never expecting him to do something during working hours. 

He closes his eyes at the ministrations and breathes in, then out. 

But then, when he opens his eyes again, he straightens his back and comes closer to Nancy, zeroing the space in between them. 

He arches his back forward to give her a little peck on her lips. His hands come to her hips, they tighten and hold, only to move to places much less prudish, craving closeness of a body, her body. 

“Jonathan, stop!” she whispers, taken by surprise by the boy’s inappropriate behaviour in their working place. “We could get us fired...” 

After a moment of silent hesitation he gives up and gives her a bear hug, buring his nose in her hair and exhaling a frustrated sigh. 

And that’s when it hits her: Jonathan is hardly ever the one to reveal his kinky side, while because she is comfortable enough to express her feelings and needs, she is the one that always gets to express her desires. 

His only way to really let his mind speak is through his photos. 

But Nancy kind of wants him to express himself with her in every way possible, even if he generally tryes to suppress his own needs and fantasies, always keeping for himself and avoiding conflict. 

Being in the dark room, between photos to be elaborated and photos that already are hanging up to dry, just sounds perfect. 

She lays her hands flat on his chest, right at the center, symmetrical with respect to the sternum. 

She can feel the skin beneath his shirt and it’s hot. She pushes him backwards. One step, two steps, then another half step back and Jonathan finds himself cornered, back touching the cold wall, Nancy entirely leaning on him, hot bodies pressed together. 

Suddenly the air inside the room becomes so thick she can almost breathe the hormones in it. 

“Would you like to have me right here? Right now?” she asks him in a quite naughty voice. 

She can see he is taken aback and didn’t expect her to give in to the idea, but after a brief moment of indecision Nancy can see the realization in Jonathan’s eyes. 

The more time they spend together, the more intimacy they build and they have eventually come to a point where they just know each other so well: he can be the nice guy and try to suppress his sexual fantasies right before they come true. But Nancy knows better. 

She gets what he wants but doesn’t dare to ask. And it’s not simple making out. 

He wants her. She knows. Simple as that. 

But they have to be very quiet. And preferably quick. People are still working outside the door. 

And so they kiss. Oblivious to the rest of the world. Inside the dark room they exchange rapid effusions, frantic love and body heat. 

Hands all over, Jonathan grabs her by the her upper thighs and lifts her up effortlessly, then places her on the countertop and positions himself between her spread legs. 

Her dress slides off her shoulders and down to the floor. 

Outside the room Tom is distractedly walking back to his office with a bunch of papers in his hands and misses just for a second the barely muffled moan that escapes Nancy’s lips when Jonathan kisses her breast. 

Nipples hard, hands clenching hard on the table counter, she is panting hard and is just so wet. 

Jonathan finds himself unbearably turned on, unable to stop kissing, touching, hugging every part of her fiancée and is enjoying every moment of their little trasgression. 

And just like than he is able to give in to the pure innocence of lust. And it’s bliss, for both of them. 

Nancy’s good resolutions to keep quiet are so gone: legs wrapped around Jonathan’s waist, she is almost naked if not for her panties while he is completely clothed. 

Jonathan can smell all the inebriating fragrances that make Nancy’s own peculiar scent: her delicate perfume, her clean skin, her cherry body cream and ultimately her wetness’ scent. 

So, he urges her legs to part and gets down on his knees right in front of her center. 

He almost instantly recognizes her lavanda-coloured lace panties and they’re so pretty that he doesn’t resist. He has to kiss them. 

Her skin is so sensitive that the gentlest of touches makes her entire body flinch. 

He stays like this for a moment: mouth pressed still on her core, inhaling the scent of her moisture through the delicate fabric of her lingerie. 

He then opens his eyes to lock gaze with the beautiful female spread open for him before his eyes, and opens his mouth to lick on her panties, hot breath and she gets even wetter, if possible. 

Then he pushes the thin fabric apart and goes down on her and all of a sudden the connection is so intimate and so genuine that she stops doing litterally everything: every concern about whether or not they will get caught, every thought about Mrs. Driscoll’s mysterious rats and every single intentional cerebral activity just stops. 

And she lets her enjoy, lets her be in the moment, with her boyfriend between her legs eating her out eagerly. And understandably she can’t get her eyes off of him. He’s just so pure. So willing to give her pleasure and totally engaged in the act, giving all of himself through every kiss, every motion of his mouth and tongue. 

Every time he unconsciously squeezes her tighs with his hands she feels a little less grounded and more and more light headed, until she just orgasms. And then Jonathan is hugging her with his strong arms and whispering sweet words in her ear about how she did so great and how he is proud of her and that she is his and his only. His kind, dominant side is so sexy, she thinks, and lets her savour every little word of praise he gives her. 

It’s so fulfilling she just forgets where she is, doesn’t even know if she kept being quiet but she doubt it and frankly doesn’t even care. 

And then she lets him guide her hand to his jeans, silently asking her to touch him. 

And she does, insinuating a delicate hand inside his underwear while he slips two fingers inside her. 

He is painfully hard, his shaft long and slender already leaking pre-cum. Nancy can’t recall ever seeing him so turned on. Their first time was all nervousness and shyness. The next ones were vanilla. But this time was blinding and intoxicating, both of them completely hormone-driven. 

He is panting heavy breaths now that Nancy’s hand has come up to a steady rythm masturbating him. His fingers are tenderly drawing distracting circles inside her, driving her slowly crazy. 

She is mere seconds from urging him to fuck her already when a tentative voice from the outside interrupts her mid-thought. 

“Are you in there, Jonathan?” Susan, their boss’ secretary, asks. 

They both freeze on the spot and Jonathan sprints in the direction of the closed door, leaning on it with all his weight, even though pretty much everybody (except Nancy, apparently) observe the “do not enter when the red light outside the door is on” best practice for the development of photos in the dark room. 

“Hey, Susan! Yeah … yeah, I’m working on some shots” Jonathan blatantly lies to the secretary, trying to keep his voice steady and get it together, buttoning up his jeans. Turning his head around he gets a glimpse of Nancy who is next to him now, dress already on, silently asking him to zip up the back of it. 

He does and while he listens to the voice outdoor he notices that the interruption scared his erection off for good. Nice, he thinks, compliant. 

“I just wanted to say that Tom is waiting for you in his office, he has a new commission for you” she says briefly and then directly leaves, obviously too busy to wait for an answer. 

They look in the eyes, and don’t say a word, both on edge but trying to calm down and eventually their quick heart beats slow down to a reasonable rate. 

Jonathan is looking at her with a face that says, yes, this was pretty close, raising his eyebrows and puffing out a breath. 

But they’re partners in crime once again and a mischievolous smirk creeps up on Jonathan’s lips just before he smooths his hair and shirt, then turns around and exits the door. 

And she figures that the satisfaction was worth the scare. 

Maybe.


End file.
